


Christmas is for the family

by psyduckappears



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Chaos, Cooking, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gansey and Noah have never put up a christmas tree, Glitter, Hugs, Love, M/M, Opal is everyone's favourite, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also adam and ronan are dads tbh, cuteness, fight me, have fun, late christmas oneshot, noah is alive because he's my baby, proposal, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyduckappears/pseuds/psyduckappears
Summary: The dick-clique is hanging out on Christmas Eve because everyone is busy with their relatives on Christmas Day





	Christmas is for the family

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy  
> So I know I usually post my annual Christmas Oneshot on Christmas, but I had to work and I was going to post it on the 26th (yesterday) because that's still Christmas in Germany! But I didn't manage to finish it yesterday, so you're getting it today ;D Hope you still like it, even if it's not Christmas anymore.

Christmas Day was for the family. Ronan and Adam would go to church with Declan and Matthew, then spend the afternoon at the Barns. Gansey was going to D.C. to spend the day with his parents and Helen, and Blue and Noah would be at 300 Fox Way (there was no way Blue was going to visit these fancy, rich snobby people with her boyfriend instead of her family – what if she had to wear some fancy dress?). 

Christmas Eve, however, that day was for their other family. That day, the five friends would meet up at the Monmouth in the morning. Adam and Ronan were going to bring Opal, and fruits and vegetables that had been saved up from the late summer and fall. Blue was putting up colourful, glittery Christmas decorations in the apartment, constantly having an eye on Gansey, who had been told to just sit and not touch anything, for heaven's sake. You could say he was lacking experience and nobody wanted him to break anything or cause more chaos than necessary. Therefore, he was sitting on his mattress in the middle of the room – he definitely needed to redecorate; Ronan had long moved out, after all, so he had more space than that – with a book, only looking up once in a while to watch Noah “help” Blue with the tree.   
“How come he can help you and I can't? He's a ghost! No offense, Noah,” noted Gansey at some point during the morning. Noah shrugged it off with a grin.  
“Well, at least he has put up a Christmas tree before.”  
“Actually...”  
“Noah!”

At eleven sharp, the BMW came to a stop in the parking spot in front of the building with more noise than necessary. The loud, terrible music stopped abruptly and Ronan and Adam stepped out of the car. Opal came out through the back door, jumped on the back of a certain grumpy looking young man, with a gesture telling him to move forward, while Adam got a few bags from the trunk of the car. When they came in, Blue forced all of them into a hug (Opal's turned out a little longer than the others') and told them to just put the stuff wherever. She had made Gansey get an oven with a stove when they had come back from their trip all these months ago, and to remove the fridge from the bathroom so that they actually had a chance at fixing a nice meal for Christmas. While Adam took over her part in putting up the last bits of decoration and stop Noah from using too much glitter, Blue went to help Ronan cook and ordered Gansey to get some more things from the local grocery store. When they were all occupied, Blue turned to talk to Ronan.  
“So, care to tell me what's up?” Ronan raised an eyebrow – he was an expert at looking malicious, but Blue wasn't impressed, as usual. “Come on, ass hole, you look even more pissed than usual and that on Christmas! Is something wrong with you and Adam?” 

“Shut up, maggot, everything is fine,” growled Ronan, cutting some tomatoes to put in a pot on the stove. Blue didn't believe a word he was saying and kept on pressing until Ronan finally spat out the truth. She didn't like the thought that after all that happened, everything was still not alright.  
“Okay, I'll tell you, for fuck's sake.” Blue grinned with victory mirrored in her features.

“I'm kind of... worried. Ever since Parrish started going to college, he's been working his ass off – you know him. It's like when we went to school, he's always so fucking stressed.” Ronan sounded tired, more than anything. It was an unusual look on him and Blue didn't like it. She loved the idea of Adam and Ronan being together because she had thought maybe the huge differences between them would help to ease them both out. Both of them needed someone to ground them, in a way. Right now, it sounded like they were doing the difference – but probably she was overthinking it.  
“And if you say something about it...?  
“We end up fighting.” She nodded, knowing well of Adam's pride and ambition. Accepting help was still an act of weakness, no matter how much better it had gotten in the two and a half years they had known each other. 

“But that isn't all, is it? There's something more you're worried about.” If Ronan hadn't been Ronan, he might have blushed. It scared him a little how much Blue had learned to read him. 

Gansey came back while Ronan was thinking about how to get out of this situation smoothly, interrupting the conversation and excitedly presenting Blue that he had, in fact, found the correct tin of sauce for their cooking. Laughing, Blue snatched the tin from his hand. “I'm proud of you.”  
The cooking went on, while the decorating was finished already. Noah made an attempt at turning on Christmas music, but after a threat to throw him out of the window again, he turned it right back off. 

With the food left alone on the stove to cook, they sat in the middle of the room to exchange their presents with lots of laughter. Blue had put her legs over Gansey's, her head in Noah's lap. Today was one of these days when there was so much energy and happiness in the air that Noah was near... alive. He was braiding little strands of hair that had escaped her hundreds of clips. Sitting opposite them were Adam and Ronan, simply holding hands behind Opal's back, who was sitting in between the two. It was a nice atmosphere, even if it was raining outside and the eggnog from the supermarket kind of sucked. 

“I'm starting!” Blue decided, jumping back up to get a set of little wrapped presents from her bag. Opal got hers first because let's face it, she was Blue's favorite. Gansey liked to tease her about it in private, would claim she loved the little plastic-eating girl more than him. Blue wouldn't even try to deny her affection. When Opal took her present from Blue's hands, she smiled wildly and politely said thank you, like Adam had taught her.

The others also received their presents and Blue watched their reactions closely as they unwrapped them – Opal got a big, blue self-made hair bow, Noah a frame with a picture Blue drew of him and her (since they didn't have any photos of him). Gansey a beautiful, old fountain pen that she had found on a little flea market in Maracaibo. “It's lovely,” he smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
“You're an old man, Gansey,” snarled Ronan, receiving a “scolding” glare from Adam's side. Blue affectionately rolled her eyes from her position.  
“Shut up and open yours.”

Like that, all presents were exchanged and opened. Noah was upset because he had been unable to get them anything – with what money? And he was not even able to touch things most of the time!   
“It's alright, Noah,” Opal said with a grin, “I didn't get you anything, either!”   
Sadly, that didn't stop him from sulking.

“Ronan...”  
“Sup, maggot?”

“Did you take the pot off the stove?” There was a short silence in which Ronan had to stop himself from swearing. He tried to avoid it in Opal's presence, even though he was failing the majority of the time.

“Is Nino's open on Christmas Eve?”

***

A few hours later, the group left their favorite pizza place to say goodbye in the parking lot. Blue hugged Opal for at least a minute before saying goodbye to Noah, Adam, and Ronan, too. Gansey fist-bumped his friends and kissed Blue's forehead before leaving with Noah. Ronan carried Opal on her back, acting like he didn't hear Blue's whispered good luck when she had hugged him. Maybe she was a psychic, after all.

 

When Ronan, Adam, and Opal arrived back at the Barns, the hoofed little girl was sent to bed straight away, regarding it was late already.   
Finally, the two young men flopped down on the couch, next to each other.   
“Wanna watch some cheesy Christmas movie?” Adam asked, playing with the remote in his hand.

“Actually...” Ronan began with that face that he wore to hide his insecurities. It made Adam frown and look up at him with worry. “What's up? Is something wrong?” It drove Ronan crazy if Adam spoke with that bit of leftover Henrietta accent that he only let slip with Ronan or when he was messing around with Opal. It was one of those things he missed most when Adam was off for college.

“No, everything is fine,” replied Ronan. He was looking down at Adam's rough hand on his knee – it was near bleeding again and Ronan made a note to buy more lotion as soon as the stores opened. “Let me get something.”  
With that, he got up and rushed upstairs into his childhood, where he stood in front of the mirror. Get your shit together, Lynch. What are you even so scared of, that he'll leave you? Ridiculous. That this is a bad idea? Well, all of your ideas are. Deal with it.

 

“Are you sure you're alright?” Adam asked again when Ronan came back a few minutes later. There was a little nod as Ronan swallowed his doubts and went back to his usual confident attitude. “So... You were going to say?”

Ronan was standing in front of Adam, who was still on the sofa, “Right... right.”  
And then, he went down on his knees, resisting all signs of insecurity, looked up and took Adam's hands in his. Biting his lip right now would probably kill the atmosphere. The same went for swearing like he usually would. Adam raised an eyebrow, unaware of what was happening. 

“Alright, Parrish, let's do this. You know I'm bad at this kind of sh- stuff. But. Fuck. I know there's a lot going on, with you going to college and Opal and all that, but there also used to be so much more going on, so I thought... Why not now? Right?”

The glance in Adam's eyes was a mixture of worried, suspicious, confused... He still didn't understand what he was on about. “Ronan, where is this going? You're worrying me, You only said fuck once in the last few sentences!” 

Ronan chuckled. “Am I that bad? No, don't answer that. Actually, stop interrupting me and maybe I'll finally finish this, fucking hell. The point is, I love you, even if maybe I don't manage to show it all the time when we're out there. But I'm trying and I really want to try harder. So, to help me do that, and so I can show you off a little, would you wear my ring?”   
Meanwhile saying that, he pulled the necklace that he had been secretly wearing all day, with the little ring, from under his shirt, to take it off and present the simple band of silver to his boyfriend. 

“What?”

“Yeah... And maybe share a name?” 

The look he got in response was wide-eyed, shocked, awed. “Ronan, you're not actually proposing to me right now, are you?” 

“Uh, no?”

Finally, he was embraced by Adams warm arms – actually, the hug was so forceful and unexpected, Ronan fell backward and almost hit his head against the table.

“Is that a yes?” he laughed in delight. This was a good reaction, right? Except Adam had tried to kill him with the attack, but that was more than unlikely. 

“You do realize I'll still go to college and all that shit?”

“Of course.”

“Then it's a yes. You ass.”


End file.
